Sometimes
by iheartBL
Summary: Chloe invites Oliver over to the Talon apartment for her favorite beverage after the dinner Oliver treats her and John to. In Oliver's opinion, the settings rather awkward, and Chloe as usual seems oblivious to it all. Takes place after "Absolute Justice"


A/N: So this story takes place after "Absolute Justice", and after the dinner Oliver takes Chloe and John that the audience never gets to see. Chloe invites Oliver back to her apartment for her favorite drink. Oliver finds the situation rather awkward. It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to, then again, they never do. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sometimes

With a slow stride, he stepped into the Talon apartment Chloe and his ex-girlfriend shared. His eyes settled upon the back of her head, scrutinizing the waves of blonde that fell to the nape of her neck. This scenario was…strange in the least, but somehow, it felt that much more natural and comfortable. This, he could very well get used this.

"Looks like Lois isn't back yet," she muttered, seemingly speaking to herself more than him, as she shrugged out of her cardigan.

Oliver watched her toss the sweater upon a stool on her way to the kitchen, but then she stopped, sensing his gaze. Turning to face him, he saw that she still had a piece of the chocolate chip confectionary from the bakery John had taken them. He felt his mouth slightly water as he remembered the way the dessert tickled all the right taste buds. He had to get the name of that bakery. That cookie was beyond tasty in its own right, and if Chloe wasn't willing to finish it off, then he'd do it for her. Unfortunately, she devoured the last bit of the baked good before eyeing him with that curious smile of hers.

"Oliver, you okay?"

She enunciated his name with a bit of hesitance, causing him to blink. He should have known that he had been staring at her more than the appropriate time allotted. Pulling his hand free from his pocket, he reached forward and gently flicked a crumb free from her face. She retreated a bit. "Sorry," he stammered, ready to burst into an apology, "but there was a crumb on your face." Oliver removed his hand and instead brought it to his dimpled chin. He wouldn't be surprised if she asked him to plead insanity at this very moment. His behavior was hardly normal, so much for being suave. What was wrong with him? He was usually so well collected, especially around the female population. At this moment, however, he couldn't help but feel rather stupid.

A childish spark lit across her green orbs, one he couldn't recall seeing in a long time. Her lips tugged into a smile, and it was a smile that seemingly made the green of her eyes brighter. A giggle erupted soon after, causing a feeling of comfort to rush over him, as if it had somehow shattered the final remains of the wall between them. A wall that had begun to crumble since she'd brought him back from the depths of his own darkness. Chloe shook her head. "No, your hand, it's kind of rough."

He glanced at his calloused fingers for a brief moment before stuffing his hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Sorry, guess it comes with shooting around tasered arrows all day."

She laughed again. "So how about that coffee?"

Coffee; the real reason behind his little trip to Chloe's apartment. She'd never let him walk her home. Nope, she was far too independent for that. Coffee, on the other hand, she could do that with a friend, or Oliver Queen. John had bid them farewell after a dinner of finger foods and his favorite dessert. He had an early start tomorrow, and therefore, had to politely decline Chloe's offer of her favorite beverage. So a few hours after a conversation full of wit, and a satiable hunger, this is what had unfolded. He and Chloe…and coffee.

"You know, Chloe, we could have just gone out…" He stopped, realizing he was beginning to invade her personal space. She was looking at him that way again. The curious expression invading her pretty features, her brows rising, and the lingering smile of her lips…Oliver clenched his fist, his chest felt as if it was tightening. Throughout dinner, that very smile had gotten to him. He found it appealing. He found out that he wanted to see more of that smile taint her lips and captivate her features.

"Sometimes, homemade is better," she uttered with a nod.

He watched her step behind the counter, rummaging through a cupboard for a tin can of grinded coffee beans. Once found, she set it upon the counter and tore off the plastic lid. She smiled, contently, as her nostrils were filled with the aroma of the beans. Besides Watchtower, coffee was something that was familiar. It was something she took comfort in.

Chloe looked up at him as she scooped some coffee out of the can. "Can I ask you what brought on the sudden urge for a dinner for three?"

There was the awkwardness in the air again. He set his brown orbs upon her profile. After his encounter with Roulette, and finding out that Chloe was behind the entire plot, he had begun seeing her in a new light. Scratch that, he had found the Chloe he knew and trusted all along. "Actually, dinner for two. I had no idea John was still around."

"Dinner for two?" she repeated.

He could see the cogs in her brain turning, trying to interpret what his words meant. Did everything always have to be analyzed? "It's been a long time since we've hung out, Chloe. I guess I kind of missed it."

"Why do you think I always watched over you, Ollie?" She blinked back the slight moistness in her eyes. There she went again, always getting a bit emotional.

"Because we heroes forget to take care of ourselves," he grinned, banging his knuckles against the table for added effect.

In response, Chloe rolled her eyes before reaching over to turn on the coffee machine. "Actually, Oliver, believe it or not, I missed my friend too. As strange as it might sound…" She paused, dropping her shoulders and letting out a breath. "Sometimes, I feel like you get me better than Clark."

He leaned against the counter, facing her. Jerking his head to the side, he said, "You know me better than anyone I've ever met, Chloe, don't you forget that."

She smiled again, the same sweet smile he found himself being affected by in strange ways. Sometimes, it felt those feelings crossed the lines of friendship, but he refused to dwell much thought into them. Sometimes, something's were better left buried for the time being. He removed his hand from atop hers. How his hand had found hers in that moment was beyond him. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines because her eyes were upon them as well. "Sorry."

She didn't say anything, but instead, let her eyes watch the brewing dark liquid. The aroma was lingering into the air now, clinging to each particle. "Was that the only reason you wanted to hang out?"

He could feel himself being pulled away. He could feel the thoughts consuming him; thoughts of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. The curse Hawkman had described. How Oliver had never felt a connection like the pair had. The more he went over his and Hawkman's conversation, the more Oliver realized that he wanted a connection as deep rooted as the one Hawkman had illustrated.

"Because you hide it," Hawkman had barked. "You don't want anyone to know how important they are to you. So you act like a jackass!"

Oliver bit his lip, pulling out of his reverie. Maybe it was time to let people know just how important they were to him, especially Chloe. Sometimes, it felt as if he took her friendship for granted. "I guess I'm tired of being the Jackass." Pulling a smirk, he turned to Chloe, "you seemed reluctant to come."

"Maybe a bit surprised." She sighed. "Or maybe I really agreed to dinner to try and redeem myself. John said I run the risk of diving onto the brink of insanity. After all, there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have."

She genuinely looked worried, and as she bit her lip, Oliver got the feeling there was something more she wasn't letting him in on. "Chloe…" He uttered her name in a whisper, reaching out to lift her chin ever so slightly. However, the moment he realized his actions, he dropped his hand, ignoring the feeling of her soft skin. "I guess we can't let that happen."

"We?" she whispered with a smile, all thoughts of John's words, and Dr. Fate's vague description of her future, vanished.  
He gave a slight nod of the head. "We are friends, aren't we? Besides, we've been in this together for a while now. There is no way I'm going to lose my Watchtower."

Her smile expanded into a grin. He could tell she was enjoying this. "Your Watchtower?"

Oliver chuckled. "I-I gave you…"

Chloe, however, continued to nod. Coming around the counter, she smacked his shoulder playfully. "Sometimes, it's better to quit while you're ahead, Mr. Queen. Usually you're so smooth around the female population."

He blinked. She was good. Chloe knew he was weakening. "I-I…"

"Shh," she whispered, placing her index to his lips, "Thanks. I needed this."

"We both did," he stated, removing her finger and reaching for her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, once more catching himself wondering what this moment entailed. Maybe Chloe wasn't the only one who over analyzed the simplest of things. They were friends. They were just becoming friends again. And for now, he was okay with that.

With the aroma of freshly brewed coffee reminding Chloe the reason behind Oliver's visit, she pulled away from him, walking back around the counter. "I'll take it you like it the same way you used to?" she asked while reaching for two ceramic mugs.

"You remembered," he stated, sounding impressed.

"You'd be surprised what I remember about you, Oliver." She smiled, lifting the coffee jug and bringing it towards one of the mugs.

"Hey, I hope you've got more than two mugs worth of that stuff."

Chloe and Oliver both turned to see Lois and Clark standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Queen, fancy running into you here," Lois smirked.

He turned his body, facing her, and then leaned back against the counter with a fold of his arms. "Just hanging out with a friend."

"Funny you should mention that," Lois stated, running towards Oliver as Clark went to help Chloe with the coffee, "because Smallville and I were just going to pop in a DVD with some popcorn."

"Popcorn and coffee?" Chloe asked, wrinkling her nose, "strange combo, don't you think?"

"Well, Chloe," Lois added, twisting her neck to face her younger cousin, "coffee wasn't exactly on the itinerary for tonight."

"But Chloe was," Clark informed, facing the brunette as well, "and if Chloe's involved."

"Coffee's not too far behind."

The three turned to face Oliver's grinning smile.

His smile, however, faded from the awkward stares the three were throwing him, and Chloe caught him once more scratching at his chin. "How about that movie, you guys?"

"I'll pop it in," Lois stated, grabbing the tall blonde standing beside her "come along Ollie, let Clark and Chloe bring the coffee."

He watched as Chloe settled beside him on the couch after handing him his cup of coffee. It wasn't long until images began flickering across the screen, the lights of which played off her face, seemingly making her glow, did Chloe turn to him. "I've got a lot of healing to do, don't I?"

"I'm not exactly perfect either, Sidekick."

She nudged him with her shoulder. She'd always liked the nickname, something she'd never ever admit to him.

"You do," he answered sincerely, "but I'll be right there to help you, if you ever should need it, just like you did for me."

She smiled, holding up her pinkie for him to shake too. Oliver laughed, shaking his head, but shook to her pinkie despite the strangeness of it all. They both had a lot of healing to do, messes to work out, but if those scars were ever going to be removed, they'd have to do it themselves, little by little, and if that wasn't enough, they had their friend's, their teammates, their family to help them pick up the pieces.

* * *

A/N: Feedback would be much appreciated. I've got two other Chlollie fics planned. One has to do with an argument between the two, and the second, is a conversation in which Lois tries to comfort Chloe because Oliver is missing.


End file.
